Wait and See
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Sitting by the waters edge at Bad Wolf Bay Rose sits and thinks about eveything has happened and talks to an old friend to help make up her mind. Rose/Human Doctor Oneshot Revised


Wait and See

By Ninja Misao

This is my first doctor who fanfic I did it while I was waiting at the doctors office. I hope you enjoy it. Human Ten/Rose

* * *

Sitting by the waters edge at Bad Wolf Bay Rose Tyler was looking out on the ocean. she been sitting our here for a while. she turned and looks back at the space on the beach where the blue police box disappeared from with mixed feelings she was back with her Mum and the other doctor to the universe she wanted to get away from to be with him her doctor. But was he not also her doctor this was getting way to confusing there was no way she could go back not yet.

There she sat still thinking a about everything that has happened. She found and lost her doctor but the doctor gave her a gift part time lord part human a doctor Donna. He was born in battle and has so much anger in him yet she doesn't know if she should be happy or sad about it. A doctor she could grow old with to start a new life with but...he was not her doctor with a huge sigh the young blond looked up at the clear blue sky lost in her thoughts.

The tide rolled in as a being walked over and sat down next to Rose she was identical except her eyes were glowing golden color.

"What do we do now?" asked a voice she knew too well.

Rose glanced over to her right as a pair of golden eyes looked back at her.

"So what do we do now Rose Tyler?" Bad Wolf asked gently.

" I don't know." Rose finally said

"He looks and acts like my doctor and yet.. he isn't." Bad Wolf said looking out on to the ocean.

You don't like him?" Rose asked.

"Hm don't know I guess we just have to wait and see who knows he might be fun." the golden haired maiden said with a smile.

This time Rose remained silent even Bad Wolf didn't have a full answer except wait and see. They both don't know about him or how he could fit in this world but she couldn't help but feel as if she wanted to see him again to see that blue box and the adventures that await her. but he wasn't alone he had Donna she could keep him under wraps right? Rose looked to bad wolf for an answer and saw nothing but sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry but it can only work one way and not the other." the golden goddess said pulling Rose into a needed embrace. That's when rose could feel the doctors pain he was alone again and it was breaking her heart. the golden goddess sighed heavily for she knew what her life companion was about to say.

Rose pulled back and looked up at her identical twin with eyes of determination.

"I want to look for him again." Rose said strongly.

"As do I, there are many things that need to be fixed but that can wait for now. So I ask you again Rose Tyler what do we do? Bad wolf said looking in to her companions eyes.

Before the young woman spoke she went over everything in her mind the past and the present she looked to the golden goddess and smiled.

"We wait and see besides we have time on our side."

Bad Wolf could only smile as she stood up and looked behind them to see the human doctor walking toward them in that nice blue suit.

" I'm glad I bonded with you Rose you are a true fighter and I do love him in that suit."

" I love his hair..."

"Why thank you its not easy to keep it this good." The human doctor with a grin.

Rose jumped to her feet in a bit of a shock and looked around and of course the golden goddess was nowhere in sight. he turned and looked at the blue suit doctor and smiled just a little bit.

"So... do you need more time?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No I'm okay lets go." she said taking his hand in hers as they walked to the Mum and dad waiting in the Zeppelin.

Inside the Helicopter the human doctor sat by the window looking over Norway from above. While Rose just watched him a small smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes and heard the golden goddess words.

_Lets wait and see...oh i just love that suit! a voice on the wind whispered into Rose's ear_

The young woman giggled as the human doctor looked at her very confused but smiled none the less. "Whats so funny?" "Nothing."

For a few moments felt like hours as it got quiet again until something popped in to the blond head.

"You need a name." she said in a light tone.

" Yeah that's right ..." the human doctor said with another grin

"Lets see how about Harry?" Rose said still thinking

"Nah" blue suit doctor said shaking his head.

"Jimmy?" the young torchwood agent asked.

"Nope" the human doctor replied

"Okay how about Harold Saxon." Rose asked

"No!" the doctor said trying not to scream.

Seeing now that name definitely didn't go over well Rose thought long and hard until a good name popped into her head.

"John Smith?" she asked with a smile.

"Perfect!" the human doctor said bouncing in the seat

Rose couldn't help but smile this doctor could always make her smile.

"Can I still you call you doctor. John smith answered that by lifting her chin up to meet his eyes planting a light kiss on her lips.

"You can call me anything you wish." That caused the young torchwood agent to blush. She was definitely was going to wait and see what adventures this doctor was going to bring.

End

* * *

AN: So what do ya think? I always saw Rose and Bad Wolf like that two minds in one body. Well I hope you liked it see ya later. Review please


End file.
